Just for a Few Moments
by NinjaofLightning
Summary: Jay is confused and worried about the entire ordeal with himself, Nya, and Cole. But no matter what happens to them in the long run, they will be with each other now, just for a few moments. (JayXNya, very slight AU)


**Hello, fellow Ninja! It's NinjaofLightning, and since this is my first FanFic with this account, I'd like to introduce myself. **

**My nickname is Jay. That's what my friends call me, and it's ironic. **

**I ship Jay/Nya. Cole/Nya can go burn in Torch Fire Mountain. I hate it. I hate it with a passion. **

**I LOVE Ninjago! It's amazing, awesome, and epic! It is my favorite TV show _ever_! Do I make myself clear with that fact?**

**So... that's all. Go to my profile for more details. **

**Enjoy! I hope you like it!**

* * *

The stormclouds rolled across the sky, lightning crashing through the air with thunder close behind. Above the clouds there must have been a bright sun casting light into the clouds, trying its hardest to shake away he storm that gripped the land of Ninjago.

Inside of the _Destiny's Bounty_, Jay was sitting on his bunk, his eyes dark, hair ruffled, as he stared down onto the wooden floor that was pitching and rolling as the ship heaved to one side, then to the other. Stuff that wasn't secure down – the dresser, their weapons, some supplies – slid across the floor of the room. Jay didn't care; usually he would have gotten up and stopped it from moving by strapping it down to the floor with his old nunchucks, but he was in no mood to do that now now.

It was after they had lost Lloyd to the Overlord. They had received a message from Zane's falcon that Garmadon had been thrown into the sea and Lloyd had been captured by the Overlord – and Pythor. After the falcon came back, they went straight to the school that they used to teach at – the academy for young ninja – and taken the _Bounty_ to find their brother. They had to; not only for the sake of Ninjago, but for their own as well. The team would not be complete without their little brother.

But still, one matter was not resolved, and this was the one that Jay was so distraught about: The Perfect Match machine had told Nya that Cole was her perfect match, and not him. And this had made her... conflicted. Had she really been in love with him the way that he loved her, she would have just forgotten it, left it behind, not believed it. That was what he would do if the machine said that his perfect match was someone other than Nya.

But she hadn't, and that was what worried Jay so much.

_Could we, Nya and I, be in danger because of some machine? _Jay sighed, putting his head in his hands as he thought. The deck pitched beneath his feet, causing him to topple from his sitting position to he squashed in the side of the bunk. He shook his head and lied down on his back, head in his pillow as he covered his face with his hands.

_How can she do this? If she really loved either one of us, then she'd tell us, right? She wouldn't make us guess like this. _

He really hoped she returned his love, but if she chose Cole over him... it would be better than waiting in dread for her to drop the bomb with all of his tension.

But the real question, Jay felt, was if Cole liked Nya. It seemed that way, from the sudden concern he had for her that _hadn't been there since he had found about about the 'perfect' match problem_, but he could be doing it to make him jealous. That was always a possibility, but he didn't see why his leader, his brother, would do something like that. It wasn't like him. Wasn't Cole supposed to be looking out for him and Nya? He wasn't supposed to break apart the team like this. If he did really like her... That was a real problem.

After a long time of thinking, Jay's memory suddenly took him back to the Dark Island, to the doomsday Clock, where they had all fallen off of the cliff and Nya had been taken. Jay had been in _agony_ then. He couldn't bear to see her lost, especially to the Overlord, who might – no, _would_ – do horrible things. And then Cole said, 'That's just the way the cookie crumbles'. As a joke. A _joke_! When Nya, his Nya, was being taken by an evil army, he _found it_ _appropriate to joke_. Jay had wanted to flatten the black ninja for such an outrage, and he hadn't forgiven the team leader until they got her back.

_Does Nya know that I was so mad? I don't think so. Did Kai tell her? Would that make any difference if she did? _Jay had so many questions. And very few answers. It was already too much for him...

Jay started crying. Tears, not just a few, streamed down his cheeks. He was desperate to see her, to be with Nya, but he couldn't. How would see react? Would she push him away and tell him that she had chosen Cole? He didn't know, so he wouldn't push the matter.

After what seemed like a long time, after the tears had dried up and he was just laying there, the door swung open. He didn't look up, thinking that it was just the ship's rolling through the air. It had happened sometimes, and all of the times he thought it was someone getting him up for dinner. But he had already eaten.

The voice that came from the entrance surprised him, and it was a voice he longed to hear and dreaded at the same time.

"Jay?"

Nya's voice was quiet. Very quiet, so that he could barely hear her over the sounds of the storm.

"Jay, are you alright?" Nya asked, her voice raising to make herself heard. He took his hands away from his face and lifted his head.

"Nya?" he said, his voice barely a whisper.

"Are you alright?" she asked, moving slightly into the room. The ship turned, and she hung onto the door frame to keep herself standing up. Jay sat up so his back was against the headboard of the bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, scratching the back of his head with his hand as he normally did when he spoke to her.

"You left dinner early," Nya murmured, walking into the room and sitting on the edge of his bunk. "And you _never_ leave when it's Zane's night to cook. You love his food."

Jay smiled, just a small smile, but then it faded. "Yeah... I was tired."

"Tired? You're never tired."

"I was tonight."

"What's... What's wrong?" she sounded cautious. Jay guessed that she had figured out what all of this was about. "Do you want to be alone?"

That was about the last thing he wanted right now. He needed to be with her, but if she didn't want to... he wouldn't press it.

"If you want to go, you can," Jay murmured, moving his hand to rest on top of hers. It was instinctive, after dating for so long.

She blinked at him, then brushed his auburn hair out of his face."Well... I don't want to go," Nya told him, scooting closer towards him. He sat up a little straighter. "I'll stay with you for a bit." Jay felt the ache in his heart lessen a little. Was this a sign that she would pick him? He didn't know, and right now, he felt it didn't matter. She wanted to be with him _now_, and he did as well.

"What's wrong?" Nya asked after a long pause. They had just been sitting, their eyes locked, as they sat silently together. "Would you tell me?" Jay sighed, and squeezed his hand around hers gently.

"It's just..." he took a breath. He had to come clean with her about what he was thinking. "You, and Cole, and the whole perfect match thing that P.I.X.A.L said in the junkyard..." He closed his eyes, holding back the tears that were beginning to well in his blue eyes. He felt a hand on his chest, and he opened them slightly.

Nya's own eyes were glistening with tears. "I don't know, Jay," she whispered. "It's so complicated, and I'm just so... Confused." Jay blinked a few times, trying to contain himself, and then he couldn't stop the tears. She began crying as well, and seeing that hurt more than anything.

_You have to be there for her, you can't let her cry and don't do anything. _

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her onto the bed and into his embrace. They just lied there, crying, until she adjusted her position to face him. He stared at her, and she held his gaze for a moment, before he pulled her into a kiss.

It really just was a kiss, nothing more, and not deep, but it was a kiss all the same. They hadn't kissed since...well, he didn't remember. Since this whole thing began, he thought. But it released all of their pent up tension, heartbreak, and worry. They held the kiss for a long time. And when Jay pulled away slightly to break it off, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled them closer to each other. Jay's lips curled into a smile, and he closed his eyes.

As the _Destiny's Bounty_ rocked through the air, Jay and Nya sat together, closed off to the world around them, as they stopped all of the pain and heartache.

"Hey, uh, Jay? Zane's brought out dessert..." Kai said, poking his head into the bunk-room to call his fellow ninja to the table, and he saw his sister, lying next to the blue ninja, kissing him gently. They didn't seem to have heard him.

"Better leave the lovebirds to do their business," he muttered, shaking his head as he drew back from the room. He turned around and headed back to the kitchen to tell the others that Jay and Nya were occupied.

_Goodness knows that they need each other right now._ Kai entered the room, smiling as he sat down next to an empty seat. _Just for a few moments. _


End file.
